Death in defiance
by letitbeme.x
Summary: Elise is an unwilling member of the Volturi and Alec's mate. When she hears that the Volturi are planning on killing Renesmee she takes it upon herself to warn the Cullen's. She risks everything by defying her masters and mate. set during BD
1. Chapter 1

**All recognisable charecters belong to Stephanie meyer.x **

**this is my first proper twilight story if you know what I mean, I was thinking (which is a major change for me) and thought (as you do) what if Alec had a mate? Then my mind went on one of its walks and my fingers found the laptop and ta da! A whole new story! I know amazing. Any way it s a bit rough around the edges but I hope you enjoy it.x p.s the tittle may change **

She watched the way he moved, agile and precise, like he was dancing. But his partner was motionless, like a rag doll. Her frozen eyes took in the sight of his jaw as it clenched tight then released as his teeth entrapped themselves into his prey, and the way his lips moved almost like he was kissing the ravaged surface. A small crimson trickle ran down his alabaster neck, it fanned out into his white collar. A simple flick of the wrist and the resulting crack signalled the end of the dance. The end of another life.

The other dancers moved around the room from partner to partner, choruses of cracks, gasps and screams, don't forget the screams echoed in the darkness. There was music to this dance, this dance of death.

Elise rose from her seat and left, she opened the chambers door and un-caned the sounds into the amber lit corridor, she swiftly closed it. She tried to shake off the horror of the previous minuets. Her heals climbed the stone floor rhythmically as she walked away, the long cloak nipped roughly at her ankles. She rounded the corner and up the stairs until she reached the wooden doors of the tower chamber.

She was greeted with the emptiness of the white marble room, her eyes were trained on the chequered tiled floor as she made her was to the right hand side of the thrones. She stood in her place and waited. _They will be finished soon, they don't usually take long._

Precious sun light flooded the room of marble; it seemed to project the light around the chamber. It was so different in hear than it was down there, only in appearance of course.

Footsteps were heading towards the room,_ 4.5 seconds_ she guessed until they arrive. The same double doors burst open, Jane lead the procession, her head held high, red eyes pointed sharply ahead, a look of surprise crossed her chalky features when she saw Elise standing there, it went as quickly as it came. Behind Jane was Alec, he too shared the same look as his sister.

Alec flashed to her side; he wrapped his arm around her waist under her cloak, his cold arm invading the small warm space. He gripped her a little too tightly. "Where did you go?" Alec asked, his voice was calm and curious but she knew better than to believe the charade. "I wanted a moment alone." She whispered swiftly, the lie tickled her lips. His grip tightened, he didn't believe her.

Jane's unforgiving gaze watched them, Elise noticed this, a small flash of fear shot up her spine. Elise knew what Jane was capable of and she was hyper aware of the fact that she was vulnerable and exposed to anything Jane could dish out. Jane's vibrant red eyes held more power than Elise, and she made sure to remind Elise of this fact.

"Ah Elise, I was starting to worry about you, you had quite slipped away!" came a gleeful voice, Elise turned and bowed as Aro, Marcus and Caius swept into the room. The three of them ghosted towards their thrones, the other Volturi guard filled into the room, the doors closed behind them.

Come young ones, we have an important matter to discuss. Aro declared, the various people in the room gathered and stood uniformly in front of the thrones. Elise kept her gaze submissively to the floor.

"I have been informed, by a reliable source that a crime has been committed. We have to deal with crime, set an example so to speak." Aro sated, he leant forward, the tips of his fingers pressed together.

"What crime has been committed master?" Jane cold voice asked, an undercurrent of pleasure was evident.  
>"Well my dear Jane, it seems an immortal child has been created." He explained, a ripple of shock passed through the listeners. Elise felt a stab of shock in her heart, <em>an immortal child? Impossible.<em>

"As you know, the consequences of the creation of an immortal child is death." Aro smiled, Jane grinned, Elise didn't have to look up at Alec to know he shared their expressions.

She looked around at the others in the room, some looked shocked and some looked excited for the upcoming execution. Elise on the other hand felt panicked, _not again please not again,_ a panicked voice cried in her head.

"Elise you may leave, I need you to speak to Chelsea." Aro said dismissively to Elise, she pried herself away from Alec, he let out a low growl of disapproval, Jane let out a tinkling laugh "Dear brother, you will get her back." She joked; it had a vindictive edge to it.

Elise fled the room as fast as she could, her knees were quivering, and if her heart were still beating it would be beating out of her chest. _They are going to kill an innocent child? I don't care what the law says; I can't let this happen again!_  
>With that thought in mind she ran to her chambers, she pulled out a traveling bag and crammed it with anything her hands touched. Her mind was already made up.<p>

_What about Alec?_ A small voice asked her, _I am doing this for Alec, to save his soul. I won't let him damn his soul anymore by killing this child._

With her bags packed she grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote a note, _it's the least I could do._

_Alec, i have done this to save your soul._

_at your murcy, your mate, Elise. _

_But will he believe my reasons? Will he stop them from killing me? I'm a traitor now after all._

She slipped out of the room and made her way to the back of the Volturi palace, as the rooms and corridors passed her she could smell the night's air getting closer, its richness goading her to move faster. She didn't have to worry about being caught, call it a talent or a gift but she could go undetected for a limited amount of time.

Elise was positive that the next time she would Voltura would be at her execution, but none of that mattered all that mattered was getting to the Cullen's and warning them, she didn't have to stay with them, she thought. _Just warn them and go, meet with Alec and ..and what after? Will there be an after?_

If this truly was an immortal child then she would be dammed if she let another child and family be punished, and she was determined to save her mates soul before it was mangled beyond recognition.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it s a bit rough but im trying it out. Please please please review and tell me what you **


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. X Thank you to all those who have added my story to their fave/alerts list and a special thank you for the reviews. xxxx . I hope you enjoy the chapter. x**

In forks.

It was an odd place, the forest, so peaceful that your thoughts were able to speak aloud, this Elise realised was not necessarily a good thing. It was fresh in the forest, no claustrophobic smells of car fumes or the sound of people, the endless moaning and arguing, if Elise wasn t already part way to being mad then if she had to spend pone more single moment in the city she would be start raving bonkers in no time.

Deer were near, the unfamiliar smell prickled the constant flame in her throat, her muscles tensed and coiled poised to strike, the souls of her feet itched to move to feel the thrill of the chase and the pleasure of the capture. Well one deer won t do any harm, a bit of Dutch courage and all that. Her legs moved like dragon flies wings, so fast that they dissolved into a blur. The herd didn't have chance to let their instincts kick in, Elise singled out one dear, a stag at the back.

A quick snap of the neck and the creature felt no pain, _it's easier this way_ Elise reminded herself, _they feel no pain if you snap their neck. Alec never snapped their neck before-_

She let the warm honey liquid gush down her neck and seep into her muscles. The feeling of hot blood took away her senses, her plaguing thoughts evaporated into nothing. The drops of blood soon ran dry. Elise sat back on her heals and whipped her mouth on her sleeve.

The air changed, it wasn't silent anymore. Elise smelt them before she saw them and they had obviously seen her. Horror crept up her back and gripped her.

Four large creatures stalked towards her, they formed an arrow as they moved with a black wolf at the front. _Must be the alpha, boy am I in some shit now_.  
>Elise rose to her feet and crouched, a growl struck from her chest. The creatures growled too, all in sync with each other creating a deadly symphony.<br>_Wolves? Fucking werewolves? But they-_

There was no more time to think, the black one barked and charged the others followed suite. Elise turned on her heel and submerged herself in the forest. She zigzagged through the tree s trying to confuse the wolves. They were a breath away; she could feel the rhythm of their feet as they ran between the trees.

The vampire didn't know where she was going, forward was the only direction open to her at this moment in time. Of course she was faster than the wolves but not by much, Elise was the slowest vampire in voltura but that did not mean she was slow.

The greenery of the forest blurred as she went past them, she could smell a river in front of it. In no time she had reached it and crossed it in one heartbeat.  
>When her feet landed on the ground she turned and assed the wolves distance, they were slowing down. <em>Stop please stop<em>! She chanted but they didn't. It was then that she noticed her new surroundings

She reached a clearing of sorts; a large house was in the back ground not too far away. _God help whoever lives there, they are in for one hell of a shock if the dogs can swim._

The word "doggy paddle" popped into her mind when she saw them cross the river, the inevitable giggle however did not. She took off running again in the direction of the house. _They wouldn't risk anyone seeing them, I am safe around people_. But the wolves persisted in their pursuit of her.

"Oh give me a break! I aint gonna eat anyone!" she shouted. Elise stopped running for a second, the air smelt strange, well aside from the stench from the wolves it smelt familiar. _There are vampires here?_

Suddenly she was knocked off of her feet; her face was slammed into the cold earth with the force of a jumbo jet. She screamed when a claw gashed her back. She was surrounded by growls; they pieced her ear drums the smell making her stomach turn sickeningly.

"Stop! Please stop!" she screamed, she felt more weight being put on her back, the growling didn't lessen.

_They are going to kill me!_ Was all that she could think.

"I mean no harm, please stop this!" she protested, Elise tried to move but it was impossible, vampire strength was nothing compared to the force of three wolves pressing down on you.

"Sam!" a voice shouted, Elise said a prayer, _somebody else is here!_

"Please help me! I didn't do anything!" she begged the stranger. They were a vampire she was certain of that, _they could help, they are strong enough._

"Sam, let her state her case." The stranger said calmly with authority, some of the pressure was lifted but not all.

Elsie raised her head to look at her maybe rescuer. Stood in front of her was a blonde haired man, his expression was stern but slightly afraid.  
>"Carlisle?" she gasped.<p>

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a bit short. Please please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
